


Thirsty Tweets

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Jealous Tom, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tom Hiddleston Being A Gentleman, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Tom and Monica visit Neil's late night talk show to promote their new movie 'Before Dawn' and get roped into playing Neil's favorite game- "Thirsty Tweets". When Monica finds the tweets she must read uncomfortably sexual she makes do the best she can in the name of being a professional. It wouldn't do to appear to be more because Tom most diffidently doesn't see her that way, right? What happens when its Tom's turn to read the tweets about her?





	Thirsty Tweets

Request my Anon on 11/15/18 Hello! I had this sorta funny idea that I wanted to request? But basically Tom and the reader are both on the set for “reading thrist tweets” and while they both read them out loud they get shocked, flustered and possessive over each other as each one goes. The rever even agress with some of them. I was either thinking that they could do a joint interview, like Kevin Hart and his wife, or they could watch eachother read em out loud behind the camera ??? idk, I just thouht how funny it would be to see Tom react to all the thirsty tweets he gets. If you can’t incorporate everything though, that’s completely okay!!

* * *

 

**Thirsty Tweets**

“Monica,Tom! Set in ten!” A crew member yelled after popping her head into the room I was currently pacing. Interviews and such were always hard for me. I had never really thought I would get to a place where I’d be doing interviews on live telly. I’d never thought I’d get this far at all to be honest, yet here I am.

“Your hands are shaking.”

Tom came out of nowhere or so it seemed. His footsteps always seemed soft and it never made any sense to me. The way he moved and walked showed his confidence. His steps would echo on solid floors but in here, the carpet silenced his movements letting him sneak up on me. I hated it. I hated how he would catch me off guard.

“I’m fine.”

I hated him. Or at least, I wanted to. He was tall and lean and beautiful. His kindness was remarkable. I could swear his voice, accent and all could melt butter fresh out of the fridge. And I had to spend the last year working with him. It wasn’t fair.

Before I would have sworn men like him were imaginary. Nope, turns out that’s not the case. They just are never interested in girls like me. That’s why I got the role of ‘Mary’. I was plain compared to the actresses he was used to working with but could clean up pretty. That was just what they needed.

Now I know the sad truth, men like him exist. I want one and can’t have one. Well, that’s not true, I had one. Well almost. I got to make friends with one while he pretended not to be one.

I know it’s a part of the job but after some of the scenes we’ve filmed together it’s hard not to get flustered around the man. He’s just so perfect and then knowing first hand what it feels like to have him almost naked and rutting against me- it’s just too much. I know what the man’s ass feels like for god’s sake. You grab that ass while hearing him moan in your ear and not feel anything. I’m an actress yes but I’m not immune to him.

I didn’t think it would be a problem. Don’t catch feelings for your coworkers. It seems like an easy enough rule and he played a bit of an asshole in his part. It should have been easy.

If it was so easy why was having him even in the same room as me making me turn into a freaking mess. It was honestly annoying. It wasn’t like me to be a flustered mess because of a man.

Filming is one thing. It’s my thing. It’s what I do. I always felt in my element. Getting on that stage where I’m just me was different. And being just me next to Him? Oh no, that’s a whole different ballgame and I suck at ball.

“You two are up.” The same woman popped her head in again and waved us on. Yay!

“It will be okay.” The sound of his voice drew my eyes to him and I hated it how the sound of it relaxed me. “I’ll take care of you.” He promised me and my mind went right to the gutter.

Rather than say the not so professional thought that ran through my head I just nodded mutely and went to follow him out. Tom however wouldn’t have that and instead he took my hand and tucked it around his arm. This man, I can’t even begin to deal with him. If only he wasn’t so nice. That would make it easier.

“Welcome! I’m so glad to have you both!” Neil stood from behind his desk on the bright stage as they stepped on. “I’ve got Tom Hiddleston and Monica Martin from the new film ‘Before Dawn’ here with me today. Gosh, it’s so good to have you both here.”

Neil shook Tom’s hand and pulled him into a quick hug, clapping him on the back before turning his attention to me with a whistle. I always hated how I felt like a piece of meat on these type of shows.

“You look amazing, Monica. Doesn’t she look great, Tom?”

“Thank you.” I hated how my face felt warm as Tom took a moment to eye me as if he hadn’t seen me pacing around the room for the last 20 minutes or so. He was such a good actor that he could almost convince me that he was impressed with the little blue dress I wore when he agreed.

After being pulled into a hug I took my place on the couch next to Tom. Heat radiated off of him and I tried to ignore it. I really did. It was just as hard to try and ignore how good he smelled. But I had to try. I had to somehow survive this interview and the rest of the press tour.

“Now, Monica- You’ve made a bit of a splash with your role as Mary. This is your first major break, isn’t that right?”

I nodded but Tom answered before I could find my voice. “She’s amazing in it.”

“Thank you.” Don’t blush. Don’t blush. I’m blushing.

“Now you’ve both been working very close during filming. What’s it like working with someone as well known as Tom?” There was no way to avoid answering that question myself. When the weight of Tom’s hand settled on my knee I took a deep breath to try and steady my voice. He gave what I’m sure he thought was a reassuring squeeze. All it did was send butterflies into a frenzy inside my stomach.

“Tom’s been amazing to work with.” I freaking gush and it’s hard not to cringe at how fan girl I sound. “He’s been so kind and patient with me.”

“Such glowing praise.” Neil opened two envelops of and pulled out stacks of cards as Tom laughed and fidgeted in his seat. Even when he is fidgeting he looks good and I hate him for it. Or at least, I want to.

“We’re going to play a game.” Neil announces to us and frankly I hate games.

“A game?” I parrot back dumbly and instantly wish I could just keep my mouth closed. Games on shows like this were never a good thing.

“I’m going to give you a stack of cards with tweets on them about Tom.” Neil reached out with a stack of cards over his desk and reluctantly I take them.

“Oh gosh.” As I take the cards I can’t help but laugh. I don’t want to play this game.

“After he’s going to read some about you.” Tom snags his envelop with his stack of cards still inside.

“This will be fun.” He says as he laughs and it’s not fair that his laugh sounds that good.

“Go on, let’s get started!” Neil sits back in his office chair behind his desk to enjoy the show.

“They could make a movie of Tom Hiddleston just drinking tea and I’d fucking watch it.” I couldn’t help but laugh after I finished reading the tweet. “You wouldn’t be alone.” I admit.

“Would you watch it?” Tom nudged my shoulder with his as he laughed.

“I’ve seen you drink plenty of tea already, thank you.” He pouted and I laughed harder at him because what else can you do? “Okay next one. ‘Tom Hiddleston could run me over on his run and I’d suck his dick.’ Well that escalated.” I laugh and look to Tom. “Please never run me over during your morning runs?”

“I promise not to!” We both seemed to be working hard to ignore the fact that I just had to say ‘I’d suck his dick’. I mean- that’s what the tweet said but still. There was a blush on his face and I’m sure I looked no better.

“Oh god.” I laugh before reading the next one. “Tom could not shower for six months and I’d still let him fuck me.”

“What?” He couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m worried about this person. Value yourself. Know your worth. Insist on regular showering.”

“I’d not let you near me if you haven’t showered in even a few days. I know how you sweat after your runs.”

“They are just getting worse and worse.” Tom was fidgeting more and more. He took his glasses off and cleaned them at least three times since we have started and in general he was simply not sitting still.

“Tom could-” my laughter cut off the words. “Tom could bend me over and.. I can’t read this. I- Nope.” I tapped out as Tom snagged the last paper from me.

“Oh dear.” He said sternly. “I think I’d like to try this.”

I could have died when he winked at me and slipped the paper into his pocket. What the hell did that even mean!? Who did he want to try that with? Why did I care? Oh right, because he’s fucking beautiful and sweet and sexy and the idea of him doing what was written on that paper was so out of left field.

I mean really, Handcuffs? Bent over a counter? Mirrors? That’s not exactly light weight naughty in my book and while it totally would fit the character he played in ‘Before Dawn’ I didn’t expect that out of him. And why for the love of god and all that is holy did he wink at me?! Why the hell did I feel like I was on fire? Am I on fire?

“You still with us Monica?” Neil’s voice cut through my thoughts and oh fuck, I zoned out thinking about Tom and handcuffs. It’s a good thing I’m not a man because there would be some damning evidence on cable TV of where my thoughts went.

“Yeah sorry!” This could be easily brushed off, right?

“Where did you go?” Tom asked and I wanted to kill him, I really did.

“Oh, just you know.” Great. Classy. Good job Monica. Way to go. Could I make it any more obvious? Someone stop me.

“Well you’re done for now. I’ll let you off the hook. See, that wasn’t such a bad game!” Neil laughs as he motions to Tom. “Tom’s turn to start reading.”

“Oh god.” The groan comes out before I could stop it as he pulls out the cards.

“Monica’s got that girl next door you’d like to bone thing going on.” Tom reads before laughing. “None of the girls next door looked half as good as she does. Where did this fellow grow up? I should have lived there.”

I try not to blush. It’s just an act and it’s what’s expected of him. Still, it’s hard not to have butterflies when someone like him agrees with something like that.

“Whatever.” The word is mumbled and I did mean to say it.

“Whatever?” There is a hint of challenge in Tom’s voice. “I’m serious.”

I try and deflect with fidgeting and laughing. It works for him, it could work for me, right? Yeah, no. I’m pretty sure I’m not selling the fidget look like he does. He had to plan his fidgeting. That’s the only way it could come off so well for him. That made sense, right?

“Next up! We’ll do a few more then switch again. They get better and better.” Neil urged and I was worried.

“Okay, okay.” Tom relented and I could feel the seat of the couch shift as he moved to try and get comfortable. “’I’d like to put Monica up on that counter and eat her like a sweet potato pie.’ Wow.” It was weird seeing Tom as a loss for words. His cheeks burned and the blush looked good on him.

“That’s… I’m never going to eat sweet potato pie again.” I force out as I tried to act like I was okay with strangers saying that to me. As if they hadn’t been screaming those things at me since I was 13.

“I’ve never had sweet potato pie and now I…” Shaking his head, Tom fidgeted more, loosening his tie as Neil laughed. It was entertaining for him and for the masses. Our ‘fans’ would eat up our discomfort and we’d play it off as if it was nothing because we are ‘actors’ and we’re ‘public commodities’.

“Next, next.” Neil urged.

“Monica could take a strap on and wreck my ass and I’d thank her.” Tom cleared his throat. “Well now. Perhaps these thoughts are better kept to oneself.”

I tried to laugh and something managed to come out of me. The look Tom gave me made me think he didn’t believe I found it funny at all. He’d be right about that. I wanted nothing more than for this interview to be over.

“Moving on.” I was thankful he didn’t want to dwell on that one. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye after him reading these things about me. “Monica is so hot I’d like to...”

“What?” Tom’s voice trailed off and his whole body seemed to stiffen next to me. It was confusing and I couldn’t understand what was going on.

“I’m not reading this filth.” Tom ripped the stack of papers in half before stacking them and ripping them again.

“Hey now, don’t be like that. It’s just a game.” Neil was clearly caught off guard by Tom’s reaction. I was as well, to be honest.

“Actually, no. I will be like this. I laughed and played along while you made her read inappropriate things said about me but I’ll not subject her to hearing such filth about her. Further, the things I am being asked to read about her are significantly worse than what you asked her to read of me.” Waving the stack of ripped papers at the desk. “This game is bloody disgusting. No one should be spoken about by strangers in such a way as they are speaking of her. No one.”

“Now, we didn’t mean any offense. It was just a fun little game.” Neil back peddled as Tom stood. His back was straight and his shoulders back. It was an impressive sight that made my breath catch in my lungs.

This wasn’t in the plan. We knew what sort of games Neil liked to play on his show. The only surprising thing was Tom’s reaction. It made no sense to me. Why was he acting like a noble and why the hell am I picturing him on a white horse sweeping in to save me.

My internal rambling is cut short when he reached back and plucked my hand up. With a firm tug he pulls me to my feet and I go willingly enough. What the hell is going on?

His grip was warm and firm and good god was his hand large. I wanted him to always hold my hand like this. Looking back, Neil was protesting and trying to salvage the situation but it was clear our interview was over. Tom pulled the microphone off and snagged mine off as well before tossing them both onto the couch behind us.

“Don’t worry, the fallout will land mostly on me.” Tom’s blue eyes turned back on me as he marched forward, pulling me along behind him even still by the hand.

“Tom?” Finally I was able to get control over my feet and plant them on the linoleum in the hall. He’d managed to make it a good ways dragging me behind him. “Why did you do that? What the hell?”

“I...” His voice tapered off and I was stuck watching as he fidgeted more. It really wasn’t fair how good he looked as he raked his fingers through his disheveled curls.

“You what?” I didn’t mean to snap at him, honest.

“I won’t act like I’m okay with people saying those things about you.” That made no sense. It comes with the job. Hell, it comes with being a damn woman.

“Why?” A sigh rips itself through my chest. “It’s not like you have a reason to care.”

“I beg your pardon?” The look in his eyes gave me pause. It was fierce and strong and sharp. He still had my hand in his iron tight grip. “I have every bloody reason to care.”

“I don’t understand?” Look at me, I’m clearly following what is going on here. Actually no, no I’m not. Because what it seems like is going on here is that I’ve lost my damn mind. Either that or Tom-

Never did he let go of my hand. That sticks out in my mind. Don’t judge me, it all happened so fast. One moment he was looking at me with that fierce look and the next his other hand was resting on my neck and pulling me toward him. I came willingly enough. How could I not? My whole brain seemed to stop working as he leaned down.

“Maybe you’ll understand this.” What does that even mean? Oh- Oh that’s what he means.

His lips were warm and soft. I could feel the scratch of his stubble against my face as his warm breath fanned out over me. He stepped forward and I blindly allowed him to lead me. How could I not? Part of me was scared that if I dared to open my eyes this would have been some crazy dream.

My back met the wall and that snapped me back to reality. When the hell did I put my hand on his chest? Why the hell am I running it up and wrapping it around his neck? What the fuck is going on? He pulled back, giving us some space between us and I gasped for air.

“Forgive me, that was very forward. I just-”

“Do it again.” I demanded even as I pulled him to me. “Do it again if you meant it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. As his lips molded themselves against mine again I took a quick moment to mentally thank god and Neil for the Thirsty Tweets game.


End file.
